Never Be What You Want
by Mrs.PLahote
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she was a little upset, but eventually moved on and decided she wanted to be a normal human for a change, so when the new guy, the new very HUMAN guy takes notice of her, all se can do is notice back. Bella/OC R&R! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**(I Am Reposting This Chapter Due To An Error That was In The One I Put Up Before, My Apologies To Whomever I Offended)**_

_**Okay; first off I would like to say that this is my first fanfiction and that you go easy on me, I was introduced by a friend (Lauren. C. Powell) and thought I would take a stab at it since this chapter has been sitting on my computer for a while ... a little info on the story:**_

_**The title was inspired by a band called 'We are the in Crowd' and I chose this as the title because there are lyrics in the song that I think go against Twilight. **_

_**They are:**_

"_**I wouldn't change any part of me**_

_**Just to make you stay…"**_

_**I wanted this song as the title because that is exactly what Bella did, she changed who she was just to keep Edward with her, when I have no doubt that he would have loved her no matter what, but she changed and it made her fragile. Those two sentences are empowering in their own way because no one should change just to suit someone else. Because if they were in love with that person then they would love them no matter what. (I also thinks it's funny that even though she did change, he left her anyway, so it did her no good! See, that's my point! Change for someone else is pointless)**_

_**This is an Edward Friendly story. But I'm sorry to say that she doesn't end up with anyone in the saga. It's a Bella and Other Character story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight (but I do own Chris! You'll see), I wouldn't have made as many silly little mistakes that SM did like time line errors and not breaking her and on Paul's face but breaking it on Jacobs? See, silly little things.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, because this will be the only AN I put in this story… thanks **_

_**Edward**_

"_You don't want me?"_ where the four words echoing inside my head. The way she said them would haunt me forever. But I had to do this for her, even if I was taking away her choice. I'd spoken to Sam when he found her in the forest after she had tried to chase me. I told him I would be here for as long as he needed to help with Victoria, and that I would keep a look out for Bella, but that was it, the family was gone. And as soon as my mess was cleaned up, I would be too.

Every night her bedroom window was open. She never closed it and she stayed there, in the window until early mornings then only sleeping for a couple of hours and then getting up and getting ready for school. She was looking worse every day, she was growing thinner. I didn't like it, so I contacted Sam to ask Billy for Jacob to start talking to her, to get her out of the house. I'd heard Charlie talking to her saying he would be sending her to Florida, at least she hadn't done anything reckless yet.

While she was in school, me and the pack where hunting Victoria. And we were getting closer to her, I'd come close to catching her some times, but she'd always get away. Sam and his little pack had nearly got her on several occasions and I had to give them a round of applause for the one ness they had.

I was getting sick of all this cat and mouse business, I had to focus on Bella, so I called for desperate measures. The family and the Denali's where coming in to help with the problem and where told to leave Laurent behind. It was a little nerve rattling when they said he had gone on a lone hunting trip a couple of days ago and not come back. Jasper would be able to help with this pest problem and then I can watch Bella try and get back to herself.

I was giving her a couple of weeks, if she wasn't back to normal by then, I was leaving, because I couldn't watch her do that to herself any longer. I was trying to find her someone to move onto, but it was proving more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Edward" Rosalie said, snapping me out of my day dream as the family and the wolves planned to take out Victoria.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked. Looking around the family and trying to read their minds to get up to date on the plan. I winced at some of the thoughts because they included _her_. The Alice got that blank look over her face, indicating that she was having a vision.

_**Bella was laughing, wearing a white dress in the arms of a guy who was a little taller than Emmett, with a slight tan and black spikey hair. He laughed and I could help but see how normal all of it seemed. They were at the door of an apartment and he awkwardly opened the door with Bella in his arms and then he put her down and kissed her on the lips smoothly. It was all very … human.**_

Alice came out of the vision at that point before we could find out who he was, or what he looked like.

_She seemed happy_ she thought my way and I nodded.

"What was it about?" Esme asked softly.

"Bella" I said just as softly. "She was getting married to some human guy a little bigger then Emmett" I smiled sadly.

"At least you know she's happy, Edward. That's something to be thankful" Carlisle said, squeezing my shoulder and I nodded soundly.

"So let's take this bitch so one of us can have a happily ever after." Rosalie said and nodded at me, with a barely there curve of her lips. _I can be nice when I want to _she sent my way. I laughed, nodding at her and then looking at the map.

"So here's what we do" Jasper said …

It was the perfect plan. I'd gone into Bella's room and taken her presents from under the loose floor board and then grabbed a used pair of socks that smelt like her and was out again in no time.

I threw the socks to Jasper and then waited for the plan to play out. It took five hours of which the cat and mouse game continued with me and the wolves working together, driving her towards the trap we had set up for her when she caught onto Bella's scent I growled accordingly as did the wolves and she grinned. Thank god she couldn't read minds is all I can say.

She leaped into the trees which we expected, so I followed her as the wolves followed on the ground. And she played right into our hands. Emmett leaped out at her and then Jasper and Rosalie continued to dismember her.

"I'll make you pay for this! I still have an army in Seattle, and they now of Bella!" She screamed as Rosalie took her head off.

"Her voice always got on my nerves." Alice said. Her head to the side slightly, we all nodded and threw all of Victoria onto the fire, along with Bella's presents. I didn't want her to trip over the bored sometime in the future and remember we still exist. I wanted us all to be a distant memory. A dream. _More like a nightmare_ I said to myself.

"Guess we're off to Seattle then, Sam? Can you somehow let slip that Victoria is taken care of in front of Bella please." I asked him. The big head of the black wolf bobbed up and down in an unnatural way letting me know that he would. "Thank you, and as promised, we will never return to Forks unless invited by your pack, or future packs for help. Thank you, for helping us."

_We didn't do it for you - Paul_

_We did it for Bella, so she wouldn't have to suffer. Jake's spending time with her and trying to bring her back, you just keep up your end and leave until we ask for you back – Sam_

_Go, looks like you have your work cut out for you in Seattle – Jared_

"Very well. Goodbye"

_**Bella**_

Jake wouldn't leave me alone! I love the kid, I really do, but that's just what he was. A kid. He was more than two years younger than me and I thought of him as more of a brother then a love interest. I still hadn't gotten over E…Ed… _him_. I couldn't even think his name, let alone speak it and there was always a gaping hole in my chest.

It's why I was on the beach on my own, because he was just getting too annoying, or as he called it _persistent_. Men. I watched as the waves crashed over the sand and the salty wind coming in off the water blowing my hair behind my back.

"I'm just glad that leech bitch is dead. Stupid red head, thinking she could get away from us" an angry voice spat. (_**Three guesses who that is**_)

"Yeah, now I don't have to worry about Kim anymore" a less hostile voice said. I spun in the sand and stared wide eyed at the two boys walking across the beach. _What had they just said?_ I got to my feet and managed to trip before I was even standing up. Typical me. I raced after them clumsily, one of my strides running just short of theirs walking. _Hmm, I've never noticed how short my legs are before. _

"What did you say?" I asked as I ran in front of them and stopped.

"What?" the one with frowning eyebrows asked.

"You said leech, and red head. Did her skin sparkle?" I asked, trying to get them to answer.

"You're that Swan girl, the one dating Cullen." The shorter one said.

"No! He left, he's not here anymore because he left me" I said, looking down and taking a big deep breath and looking them both in the eye. "Now what where you talking about? What are you?" I asked.

"Late for a meeting" the angry one said.

"I don't care!" I said a little louder. "What where you talking about" I demanded.

The calmer one sighed and then looked at me. "There's been a red headed leech, _vampire_, come through the reservation, we thought she was trying to get at something, but we wouldn't let her past and ended up killing her." He answered.

"Okay, that's one question done, now answer my other one. What are you?" I asked again. Crossing my arms and trying (and failing next to these people) to look intimidating.

The angry one laughed and pushed past me, making me trip backwards and fall into the sand. The calmer one was about to help me when someone shouted my name.

"Bella!" Called the voice I knew all too well. I sighed and put my arms behind me and put my feet under me in a crouch and pushed up off the floor, only wobbling a little and moved past the man in front of me and towards Jake.

"Where they bothering you? I could get my dad to talk to them if you want?" He said. I looked up at him and shook my head and then walked around him as I tried to digest the information that I had learned. _I'm free_.

"Jake" I said biting my lip, a small smile creeping up my lips. "I have to go" I said.

"Did they say something to you? Because if they did, then…well…"

"Jacob. It's Fine. Leave it alone, and go back to your house, I need to go home anyway. Make Charlie some food. Bye Jacob!" I yelled and ran forward, stumbling a few times and then jogged along the road slowly to get to my truck. _I'm free!_

_**Sam**_

I was stood next to Cullen, hidden in the woods by Bella's house. Paul and Jared had phases and informed me of what happened at the beach, getting the information to Bella without letting her on the secret. Free of the supernatural.

"Thank you, for not letting anything slip. I just want her to be free of this world. It's a place someone like her doesn't belong." Cullen said, watching her look out of the window. All I could do was nod. We watched her for another half an hour. Before he saw what he was looking for.

Bella blinked for the longest time. Probably thinking of what to do next. I couldn't blame her; choice changed the course of a person's life. That had to be thought out, planned before anything happened. When her eyes finally opened, they had tears in them, waiting to fall.

I watched her closely as her chest rose in a bigger breath and then her hands move out to the window and got read to close it; she hesitated for a minute, probably hoping that he would just appear before and take her back. If only she knew. Her eyes scanned the road and the forest one more time, and then closed the door with more force I thought her little arms where capable of. She moved the latch over and the click of the lock seemed to echo through the air.

Like it was final.

"It is final. She's ready to move one" he said in a sad wistful voice.

_I hope you find someone to be happy with, because eternity is a long time to spend alone_ I thought at him.

"Thank you and good luck with Emily. I hope you have plenty of children together" He smiled and like that.

He was gone.

I ran home to Emily, and she had food waiting for us. I walked straight to her and kissed her on the scarred side of her face first, then on the corner of her mouth, and then on her lips. I held her close to my chest and rested my head on top of her head and squeezed her slightly.

"Is it over?" she asked softly. Wrapping her arms around my waist and nuzzling her head on my chest.

"Yeah, it's over. We don't have to worry about the Cullen's or the red head any more. The Cullen's have gone up to Seattle to sort out the problem up there and then they're leaving for good. I still want to keep up patrols for a while, keep an eye out. But we can slack off some. Start planning for the future. I hear Billy's girl, Rachel is coming home."

"Yeah? I always did like her" Paul said.

"It's nice to finally know we can relax" Jared said, kicking his feet up onto an empty chair and folding his arms behind his head. "I've missed some major us time with Kim tracking that leech bitch down." He said, to no one in particular. "In fact, I think I'll go see her right now" he smiled and left the house not a second too soon.

"Guess I'll go too, I'll take a much needed nap." He smirked and then walked out the door.

"So …" Emily said.

"How about we start on that future we always wanted?" I said to her, picking her up by the back of her thighs and walking her to our room.

_**End of the first chapter.**_

_**More to come **_

_**~ Tia**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella**_

The incessant beeping of my alarm woke me up and I sighed. Today was the new me, the happy no men me. I let another smile out and then threw the covers off and then grabbed my bag then made my way to the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower and hummed to some song that I'd heard on the radio on the weekend. Friday I'd digested the news that Victoria was dead, James was already gone and I didn't have to worry about Laurent because he was with the family in Alaska. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was free to be me again.

Once I was out of the shower I walked into my room, towel dried my hair and then blow dried it so it fell in natural waves. I, like normal, didn't bother with makeup just raided my closet for clothes. My next thought would have made Alice squeal as I thought (and yes, you'll probably be shocked by it too) _I need to go shopping_. There I said it.

I grabbed my a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of patterned tights Alice had sneaked into my draws somehow (stupid stealthy pixie) and slipped them on then the jeans over the top to instead of pale skin, you could see black tights with diamond shapes in them. Then I got a plain black t-shirt and a blue checked flannel over the top. Yes, I co-ordinated. I threw on my blue converse and laced them up and then slowly made it down the stairs because I wanted to be sensible. (And not fall over and break something.)

I made it into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a pop tart. I put the apple in my bag and chewed the pop tart on my way to my truck. Yeah everything seemed normal, after all, this was the new me, but I still had issues. I saw a shrink once, and he said I need to find ways to express my sadness; I tend to write a lot, letters, emails, poems, stories. I let my sadness seep through my words, and it helped, believe it or not.

When I got to the school, I stepped out and was met with Angela and Jessica. Angela gave me a small smile and pushed her glasses up her nose and Jessica linked her arm through mine and just grinned at me.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked her and she smiled wider and pointed to a car further away near the main office.

"Wait for it" she said and we walked in that direction.

"Jessica, I haven't got time from your games, I have to see a teacher before class starts, I see you in Algebra okay. Buy!" I shouted over my shoulder and then speed walked through the office and waved at Mrs Cope as I walked through the office and into the hall, heading to Biology to hand in my extra assignments so that I was caught up.

I walked into the classroom and smiled at Mr Banner and handed in my worksheets.

"Thank you, Bella" he said as I was walking out of the room. I looked over my shoulder, and gave him another smile.

"That's okay; I needed to catch up anyway." I shrugged and was about to turn around when I walked into someone and my bag dropped and everything fell out of it. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry" I told whoever it was and then bent down and started to gather my things.

"That's okay, honestly" the guy I had walked into said. His voice was deep and sounded like it vibrated, but like it was liquid honey too, if that's even possible. I looked up and was met with the warmest brown eyes and a slight smirk on his lips. He had black hair that was neatly spiked into a faux hack and slightly forward. His hair was longer on the top then it was on the sides and he had a slight shadow on his chin, like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. He was tall, probably the same height as one of the boys on the rez, and naturally muscled, but more lean then bulky, like the muscles where sculptured on. But he had his flaws; his teeth had a little chip in the front and he had a line going down his eyebrow where a scar was. "Are you okay?" he said, bending down to help me.

"Uh, yeah. Never been better" I said and blushed little and then looked back at the floor and finished picking my things up off the floor, I shoved them all into my bag, he handed me the papers he had collected and then held his hand out as he stood up.

"I'm Chris Johnson, friends call me CJ. What's your name?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, Dad's the chief of police in town. You just moved here I take it" I said, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"Is it that obvious?" he smirked. "I moved here over Winter break, have an apartment in town" he said.

"It's not hard to notice who's new and who's not. It's a small school, but don't worry. I was new here half way through last year. It grows on you" I smiled slightly. "What have you got first?" I asked.

"Uh, English, I think" he said and handed me his time table.

"We have a similar time table, except you don't have health and social, cool, I can show you around the same time, you have music, when I have health and social and Music is right by Algebra, so that's easy." I said and gave him a shy smile and then blushed when I saw he was watching me.

"Can I sit with you at lunch? I don't know anyone, and a few of the guys around here are looking at me strange, like I'm going to steal their girlfriends or something" he laughed lightly.

"Well, who could blame them" I said without thinking, and to make it worse I just had to say "Your hot" then I blushed realising what I had said.

"Well thanks, but that's not my style. I need someone who's smart beautiful and full of personality. But she has to be beautiful to me, not everyone else, because people like that never stick around" he said, like he was speaking from experience.

"Tell me about it, my last boyfriend left the country because apparently, he didn't love me anymore, and didn't want me anymore. Sucks when you feel inferior to a guy, kind of puts a girl down you know?" I said, sighing through my nose softly.

"You deserve better, there are guys out there that treat a girl like she's a rare diamond. Like she's the only thing he sees. You deserve to be treated like that." He said softly, brushing his down my sleeve.

"Yeah, but guys like that are hard to find" I said and looked up at him under my lashes.

"There not as hard to find as you may think, one could be standing right in front of you" he said and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Are you flirting with me Chris?" I said softly. But before he had time to reply, the bell rang. "Come on, we have English." I said and walked to my class, that I would have been sharing with _him_ if he was here, not I sat on my own. I sat on my own in most of my classes.

I walked into my class and Mike was glaring at him, I rolled my eyes and walked to my seat.

"Mr Johnson I presume? Well the only seat available is by Miss Swan, so take a seat and try to keep up" he said and then turned to the bored. "Romeo and Juliet, loves greatest tragedy story" the teacher said.

"But it's so unrealistic" I said.

"Why do you say that, Miss Swan?"

"Because they met, and fell in love and were marries after her cousin was killed in like what? Three days, and they killed themselves at the end because they couldn't be without each other, nothing like that would ever happen" _yet you were willing to give up everything just to be with someone, more or less die for him, doesn't that make you just as bad as her?_ My inner voice said to me. I kept eye contact with the teacher as Chris looked at me out of the side of his eyes.

"Yes, but this was during Shakespeare's time, not in the present day. Things moved along much quicker back then. With all the diseases that were about there was no telling how long you would have lived, some people lived into their 90's, some didn't make it past 25, it was an unpredictable era Miss Swan, and you had to snatch love while it was in front of you." He said and then turned back to the bored.

"You okay?" Chris asked. I nodded and gave him a slight smile and slouched in my chair and started on my notes.

"You want to borrow my notes, to catch up?" I asked him as we walked out of the class and headed to the gym.

"Yeah, I'll have them at lunch, if that's okay?" he said.

"No problem, meet me out here and I'll walk with you to Algebra; I can show you where Music is as well then" I told him, I shot him a smile and then walked; Angela showed up before I walked in and leaned close to my ear.

"He's watching you" she said softly and I looked over my shoulder and caught him watching me. I blushed and he smiled at me and then I walked into the changing rooms and changed into the shorts and polo shirt. I pulled my socks up and then tied my sneakers that I kept in my gym locker on.

"Okay ladies, soccer" coach said. He explained all the positions and I gulped. "Swan, you're in goals"

"But Coach…"

"No but's Swan, move yours to those goals" he said, pointing to the end of the gym. I nodded and then walked down there. I stood in the goal box and waited for all the balls to be lined up. "Okay, Swan, I want you to save as many as you can, Girls, I want you to try and get as many as you can in" then she blew the whistle and balls where flying all over the place. I caught one, and then felt one go to my stomach with a lot of power, making me fall back on my back and knock the breath out of my lungs, winding me. I gasped and then started to panic when I couldn't breathe.

I felt a hand start to rub my back and then I heard Chris say. "Come on Bella, Breath" he said, rubbing soothing circles into my back. I focused on the rubbing and then coughed and started to breath. "Short breathes, not too big or your lungs will burn" he coached me. I nodded and took short breaths and took longer ones gradually and then he stopped but kept his hand on my back. "You okay?" he asked softly. I nodded again, blushing slightly and saw Mike glaring at us.

"Stanley! I said try and get them in the goal, not through Swan" the coach said sternly.

"Sorry coach" she shrugged and I saw her glare at me and I rolled my eyes as Chris helped me up.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse, make sure she's okay" Chris said to coach.

"Okay, thanks Johnson" Coach nodded.

"She always gets the new guys" muttered Lauren.

"I know, first Edward, now Chris. They should have been ours" Jessica said. We both hear them and Chris turned around, still holding me.

"Ever thought that it's our choice who we want, not you? Maybe if you were nicer, guys might actually like you" he snapped back.

"Guys like us plenty. Unlike the virgin in your arms" Lauren sneered.

"Means she's less of a slut then you and actually respects herself" Chris said. Then walked off, his right hand still on my back and his left hand holding mine, helping me.

"Thanks, but you know I can walk right?" I smirked.

"Right, sorry" he said and then pulled away. We walked to the nurse and she had me sit on the table and then put the stethoscope on my back and had me breath.

"You'll live" she smiled and I nodded.

"Thanks" I smiled. We walked back to the gym and I turned to look at him. "Meet you back here in five." I said and he nodded. I walked into the gym and changed; brushing my hair and pulling it back into a tie and then nodded towards Chris. "Come one, Algebra awaits." I said dramatically. He chuckled and followed me.

I pointed out where music was and then walked into the class. Everyone was standing around the room, and Mr Barber was calling out names while pointing to seat. I was at the back on my own. I sighed and got my work out.

"Well Chris, you're lucky. We have one seat and that's next to Bella at the back, I'm sure she can lend you her notes and help you keep up" Mr Barber said and Chris moved to the seat next to mine.

"So, we meet again. Miss Swan" he said in a really bad James Bond villain voice. I laughed lightly and shook my head, getting my notes for the year out and letting his share.

"Weirdo" I said and took a clean sheet of paper out and got ready to take notes when a folded square landed in front of me.

_**Do you like him? – Angela**_

I looked up and saw Angela smiling at me and then making a motion with her pen to write back. I smirked and bit my lip.

_**Yeah, looks like he could be a nice **__**friend**_ _**– Bella**_ I said, underlining the friend bit and then folding it and tapping the person in front of me to pass the note. I noticed it was Eric, and I smiled at him, I hadn't talked to him in a while.

I heard a snort come from up friend and as I was taking down notes, the note landed on my desk again. I sighed and sent pleading eyes to her to stop so I could finish my work.

_**But he seems to really like you, even if you have only known him for four hours. What harm could it do! Ask him if he needs help and you could go to the diner, and work there, neural ground, so you're not at his place or yours. Go on Bella, live a little. – Angela**_

I looked at her and rolled my eyes and then nodded; hiding the note in my folder and finished writing down the notes on the board.

That lesson dragged, and health and social dragged too, but I met Chris outside the canteen and I led the way, around the lunch cue, explaining what we had to eat. The salad bar, and where all the hot food was served. Looked like meat surprise in there, but you could never tell. I guided him over to our table one he had his food, which was almost as much as Jake could pack away.

"I'm a growing boy, leave me be" he said, bumping my shoulder and making me stumble; he caught me around the waist before I could fall and kept me straight. When he didn't move his arm back straight away, a got a little nervous and then stiffened a little.

"You can let go now" I smiled slightly.

He coughed and moved his arm back. "Ugh, right" he said, coughing again. _Smooth_ I thought to myself as we finished walking to table. I sat down by Angela and Mike was about to sit by me when Chris slid in and smiled at me. I was a little relieved that it wasn't Mike next to me.

"Hey, so listen Bella, I was thinking, some of these notes are probably pretty complicates, and that maybe we could go somewhere local, like a café, or a diner or someplace so you could explain them to me while I get us some food?" Chris said, just as Mike was about to open his mouth, no doubt to ask me on a date … again. Like I didn't know he was sleeping around with Jessica.

"Ugh" I stuttered and then Angela nudged my arm.

"She's love to" she said for me.

"I would?" I asked, the same time Mike said "She would?"

"Yes, you would, you were saying to me yesterday how you could do to go over them for study purposes anyway and this is just killing two birds with one stone." Angela said and then stood on my toes, telling me not to argue.

"Oh yeah, I remember, sounds like a plan Chris, let me just tell Charlie I won't be home for dinner." I smiled and pulled my phone out and texted Charlie, telling him what was happening. He would understand. I hope.

When I got the reply, he said Billy was coming over to watch a game anyway, which meant Jacob would be there too. Wonder if he's found anyone yet, because the kid needs a girlfriend. I shook myself out of the thought and then walked back to the table.

"He said it was fine" I smiled at Chris and then sent a glare to Angela as Jessica and Lauren glared at me.

"Great, I'll follow you over there, because I don't know where it is" he said, giving me a half smirk that I had become accustom to in the short time I've known him.


End file.
